The Grandeur of Delusions
by I'm.only.human.3
Summary: We all know how Sam took Dean's death but what about their sister, Jordan Winchester? A peek into Dean and Jordy's reunion. (T for language) Ep. 4.01 Sisfic


_So, this is a "sisfic" (if it's not your cup of tea, then you can leave right now, it's not difficult). And yes I am aware that they aren't exactly liked but I wasn't able to get this one out of my head. This is part of a bigger project I'm working on (a collection of episodes with my OC in them), that I might or might not put up depending on the response I get. Not that I'm actually aiming for anything. The scene is from Lazarus Rising, when Dean and Bobby go out looking Sam, just with my OC, Jordan, in the middle of it. _

_Anyway, I hope I get some feedback on this. _

**The Grandeur of Delusions**

**"A hallucination is a fact, not an error; what is erroneous is a judgment based upon it." - Bertrand Russell**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!" Dean's voice ricocheted off Bobby's library walls, carrying throughout the empty house.

He was shaking, anger clouding his judgement and making him see red. This was his baby sister they were talking about, all five-foot-three of her. She could be hurt or worse even, dead.

Bobby held his hands up in defence, "Sam told me she split after a few days-"

"And you let them leave together?" Dean interrupted his voice an octave higher than normal. He was breathing hard, his head spinning. He needed to find her. He needed to she was okay.

"Watch it, boy," Bobby gave Dean a heavy glare and sunk into a chair. "I haven't spoken to Sam or Jordy in months Dean, but from what I've heard around they're both alive."

"From who?" Dean asked lowly.

"Hunters in neighbouring towns, police reports, you know the usual."

"Where?" Dean asked impatiently.

"I'm not their damn babysitter, Dean Winchester!" Bobby stood and slammed a fist against his deal.

Heaving a sigh, Bobby fell back into the chair.

"You gotta know, Bobby; this is Sam and Jordy we're talking about. Do you know how much shit they could get into alone?" Dean fell on to the couch rubbing dirty fingers over his face, a headache was rushing to the forefront of his mind.

Why couldn't his siblings be smart for once and have stayed with Bobby?

"I've heard that there've been some serious demon killings going on. All over the place: California, Oregon, Kansas, Utah. My guess is that one of your stupid siblings is behind them." Bobby flipped absently through a hard cover book, his eyes never leaving its pages.

Geneva, Nebraska

Jordan swung the axe at a male, blonde hair, six-foot-three, vampire. He dodged the first swing but she took out his knees with a swift kick using the momentum created by the swing of the axe. The weapon came around again and chopped off his head, sending it rolling across the dingy, orange shag carpet (something Dean hadn't seen in a while and wished to never see again) and the neck bubbling blood. Staining the carpet with the seeping blood.

Dean felt a swell of pride as he watched her. He taught her everything she knew, after all.

Before Dean could move another vampire came at her from behind, this one female but still much taller than Jordy was. The hilt of Jordan's axe slammed into her stomach and the next thing he knew, her head was rolling towards his feet.

"Those are some sweet moves, Jordy." Dean complimented, whistling lowly.

"Shut up, Dean." she snarled, not looking at him. Bobby kept quiet.

Dean was taken aback, never had he ever heard Jordan use that voice with him. Sure, there were the odd occasions when she would talk to a demon or a ghost with that voice but never him, never family.

"Jordy," His head was starting to hurt from all the shit that's happening.

"No, Dean! You're in hell. Just leave me alone for once!" she moved then, picking her way across the old home collecting her belongings as she goes.

"Jordan, I'm here, I really am." Dean was moving after her, nearly tripping over a leg in the hazy darkness.

"Tell dad to go with you. He's pissing me off as well."

"Dad?" a full blown headache was raging through his mind.

"She's been hallucinating." Bobby told him quietly, just above a whisper so Jordy wouldn't be able to make out what he was saying. He knew it was likely that she didn't understand what was happening with her mind and that saddened Bobby greatly.

Jordan jumped at his voice and turned around.

"Jesus Bobby, give a girl a warning would you!" her eyes barely flicked over Dean before settling on the older man.

"What about me," Dean waved his arms in the air, commanding her attention.

"You're dead so leave me alone!" her words dripped venom and bitterness.

He could tell she was close to crying, he always knew way before their dad and much sooner than Sam ever did. He wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around Jordan, wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay when it hadn't been for the last four months.

"Give it a rest, Dean." Bobby commanded.

Dean let his arms drop to his sides, eyebrows pulled together with an unsettling frustration.

"You see him too?" Jordy asked, her eyes wide with a kind of amused contempt. "You're just as crazy as I am, Bobby. Welcome to the fucking club."

She turned back to the vampire she was standing over and knelt down rummaging through the vampire's pockets for any form of currency. Her fingers came out empty as she sighed.

"I'm real!" Dean yelled. "Flesh and blood. Why don't you believe me!"

"Because you've been following me for months! A distraction! And you brought Dad with you. You're no more real now as you were a month ago." Jordy hissed; a deadly glare aimed through his head.

"Jordan, he's back. He was pulled outta hell." Bobby stated quietly, his voice soothing and steady.

She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes threatening to spill. "No, he's not. He can't be." she denied. "There isn't any way to get him back; I've searched for four months, Bobby. He's not real."

She turned slowly to her left, head tilting to the side as if listening intently. Her eyes quickly passed over the area before settling to a space before the newspaper covered window, eyebrows creased.

"Dad," she mumbled in a half-hearted sort of greeting, shooting glances at Dean and Bobby. "No, he's supposed to be-" she shook her head as if continuing her rejection of Dean's existence.

"Jo-" Dean began only to have his mouth covered with Bobby's hand while his other grasped Dean's shoulder to keep him in place.

"Hush boy!" Bobby hissed at him, a meaningful look in his eyes.

"But-" she whispered again, hesitating for a few seconds "How the fuck would you know. You're in hell." Her temper flared dangerously and she lobbed the axe she was still holding at the wall, the noise resonating around the empty house.

Just as quickly as her temper flared there was silence, her shoulders slumped in defeat and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She covered her face as a sob ripped through her chest before turning back towards Dean.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. You know you could've fucking called!" Jordy yelled, stumbling into his arms.

Dean grinned down at her and kissed the top of her head, "I've only just resurfaced, Sweetcheeks."

"God, Dean, I thought I lost you." she gripped his jacket tighter and burrowed into his chest sobbing hysterically. "It's damn good to have you back."

He chuckled sadly before delving deeper into her neck. "It's damn good to be back."

But Dean knew, deep down, that things were not going to be the same ever again. His death broke her and he wasn't sure if she will ever be like she was. He knew that none of them would ever really be whole again.

_Please review! - TJ_


End file.
